


Second Chances A Decade Later

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Some Things Hurt Longer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Sirius sees Remus after his release from Azkaban. Is there a way for Sirius to forgive Remus?





	Second Chances A Decade Later

Sirius wasn’t sure how he ended up there. He had just kind of been wandering London and found him at the door of a small, rundown flat. Not knowing why he decided to walk there, he sat there on the pavement all night. He didn’t dare fall asleep, though, because his sleeping mind was so much crueler than his waking mind could ever be. So he sat there all night thinking. Thinking of how he could have saved the Potters, how he could have been there for Harry, how he could have been a better man, how he had failed everyone he loved.

“Who the hell are-Sirius? Sirius is that you? What are you doing out here? You’ll catch your death.” Sirius didn’t move at all. So Remus leaned out, pulling the gaunt, dirty man up. He led Sirius into the house, straight up to the shower, sitting him on the toilet while he prepared a bath. He then pulled Sirius up off the toilet, gently stripped him, trying to ignore the bones jutting out through his skin, the scrapes and bruises on his skin, the years of filth and malnutrition discoloring his skin. The bath was steaming, but if it was too hot, Sirius didn’t give any indication, allowing himself to be sat in the hot water. Remus took his time cleaning Sirius, like cleaning the dirt of would wash away the last 12 years. Remus was still catatonic as Remus dressed Sirius in some of his clothes, the pants being too long and the sweater baggy. Remus has never been a big man, but his height and Sirius’ ematiation seemed to be made more obvious. Remus spend 2 hours gently untangling the long nest of hair in front of him. Unable to bring himself to cut it, Remus instead braided the long hair, just as he did when they were together.

“Would you like some food? Maybe some hot tea?” Remus’ words were soft, quiet.

“Why are you doing all of this?” Sirius sounded almost angry.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you doing all this for me? Why now? Why pretend you care?” The cracked hoarse quality of his voice seemed to be highlighted with the increase in volume.

“Pretend? I’m not pretending. I never stopped caring, Sirius. I loved you always, even when I thought it was you.” Had Sirius really thought he didn’t care?

“You left me behind, all those years ago. Left me alone. I didn’t have James, he was hiding. I didn’t have Peter, since he was gone most of the time. And I didn’t have you, because I woke up one day with you gone and only a fucking note! Then, you let me rot in that hell for TWELVE YEARS! I relived James and Lily’s deaths everyday for 4291 days, the only two memories I lived were the morning I woke up to that note and the day I lost them.” Sirius was yelling now, his voice filling the small flat.  
“I know, Sirius, and I’m sorry. I thought you had betrayed us, or I would have fought to have you released. Everyone thought maybe you had finally shared your family’s sentiment.” Remus could no longer look Sirius in the face.

“YOU THOUGHT I COULD BETRAY JAMES POTTER?! I thought you knew me, Remus. He was my brother. I loved him. I loved all of you. I would have died for you. How could you think I would give all that up for my batshit, sadistic family?” Sirius’ voice broke on the last sentence as tears fell down his face. Remus held him, his own silent tears falling as he tried his best to comfort Sirius. And that’s how Sirius fell asleep, wrapped in Remus, the last of his makeshift family.  
“How’d you sleep,” Remus asked when Sirius came down from Remus’ room.

“First time in 13 years without nightma-I mean fine.” Sirius soon adopted a stony face Remus recognized well. There was a pang of pain in his chest as he saw it. Sirius used to use that face when his family was involved.

“Sirius, please don’t hide from me. Please,” Remus’ voice cracked. “I want to help you, I want to know you again. I think we need to sit today and talk. I just want a chance.”

“Fine.” As soon as Sirius spoke though, he collapsed, not having eaten in quite some time. Once Remus got him fed and settled on the couch, they talked. Once night fell and Sirius’ lids grew heavy, him and Remus went to bed, sharing Remus’ mattress, and that was the first night they were truly together since November 11, 1980.


End file.
